Chapter 2 Season 2 (Coolfastjack)
Chapter 2 Season 2 began on February 15, 2020 and ended on April 23, 2020. It consisted of a theme involved around the restaurants of the island, includng Durr Burger, Pizza Pit, Sticks and a few others. Weapons New * Tomato Launcher * Greasy Grenade * Molotov Vaulted * Grey Pump Shotgun * Bandage Bazooka Unvaulted * Scoped Assault Rifle (New Common Variant) * Infantry Rifle (All Variants) * Driftboard Map Changes 12.0 (February 15) * All snow around the map has melted * All Christmas decorations have been removed * Names have been given to Homely Hills and Camp Cod * A new POI known as Greasy Greens has appeared at the edge of the map between Craggy Cliffs and Steamy Stacks. A small Durr Burger restaurant has been set up there * A second new POI known as Pizza Palace has been added south of Frenzy Farm, run by the Pizza Pit * Trucks from both new POIs are heading south * The Orchard has received a new name. It is now known as Fruity Field and is a named POI * The Ice Factory in Dirty Docks has turned back into the regular blue warehouse * A House in Salty Springs has been closed for renovating * A small oval race track has appeared between Holly Hedges and Sweaty Sands. This means the Timber Tent POI has been removed. * Crackshot's Cabin has been removed and replaced with a small 2-story shack with multiple chests * The Christmas Store in Retail Row has been closed off * All the EGO Stations have been expanded * A house has started construction at where the Mowdown POI was * All trees cut down at Stumpy Ridge have fully regrown 12.10 (February 25) * A truck has made its way to near Craggy Cliffs * Another truck has made its way to near Frenzy Farm * Risky Reels has been slightly modified. The buildings now have regular house-like structures and the hay bales are replaced with fences 12.11 (March 4) * The EGO Outpost near Holly Hedges has been heavily modified * A new building is starting construction at Sweaty Sands * The trucks are making their way through Pleasant Park * A mini golf course has been added near Salty Springs for a challenge * Signs have appeared for all the new POIs * March 10:The building in Sweaty Sands is complete. It appears to be a greenhouse. 12.20 (March 17) * Every POI has a hidden 4-leaf clover, for a challenge * The trucks are making their way through Salty Springs * A house in Salty Springs has finished renovating, it is a 2-story orange building with a basement * March 24: The trucks have made their way off road and heading west of Weeping Woods 12.30 (March 31) * The trucks have made their way to the old Durr Burger and Tomato Head mascot statues * Construction on a rocket has begun at Steamy Stacks * The EGO Outpost near Holly Hedges is beginning construction on a rocket * A Slurp Juice truck has appeared south of Greasy Greens * Government vehicles have surrounded the Redacted POI near Retail Row * April 5:Easter Eggs have appeared around the map for a challenge 12.31 (April 8) * An Easter store has appeared in Retail Row * The houses at Eye Land have been upgraded * Tow Trucks have appeared at Greasy Graves, and they are towing the Tomato Head and Durr Burger statues back to their respective owners * The house at the Mowdown POI is complete. It's a tiny greenhouse * Random rumbles can be heard at the southeast corner of the map * Steamy Stacks and the EGO Outpost's rockets have been completed * Steamy Stacks' Power Plants now have the ALTER symbol on them, signifying they've been purchased by ALTER * April 9:Rumbles are becoming more frequent * April 11:An event happens. The rockets launch from Steamy Stacks and the EGO Outpost. While the ALTER rocket is in the air, it fails and crashes into Retail Row, destroying it. The EGO rocket crashes into the Redacted POI, causing an avalanche to fall and destroy the tunnel leading into it, leaving the Redacted POI blocked